


Lily Takes Sirius and Remus to Pride

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pride, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Once Remus and Sirius finally get together, Lily decides to take them to their first Pride, full of face painted rainbows, plenty of flags, and some silver eyeliner, courtesy of James.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Lily Takes Sirius and Remus to Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

“I think that’s enough rainbows.”

“You can never have too many rainbows, Remus,” Lily chided, taking a firm hold of his chin and tilting his face towards the light streaming in from their London hotel window. She squinted her eyes and pouted her lips, intensely concentrating on painting a little rainbow across Remus’ cheek.

“Are you sure it’s not going to be too much?” Sirius asked, peering at himself in the mirror. A trillion specks of golden glitter sparkled in his hair and clung to his scalp. It would take days to wash out, but James insisted they had to dump the whole bottle on his head to complete his transformation from Sirius, Loudly Quiet Gay to Sirius, Disco Ball Queen Gay.

Lily huffed. “Who’s the expert on Pride?”

“You,” Sirius frowned.

“Right,” she nodded, jabbing her makeup brush at him. “So, sit down and fix your pin. It’s crooked.”

Sirius did as he was told, adjusting the pride flag pin on his white t-shirt. Lily specifically refused to let him wear anything even the slightest shade of black or gray, which meant that he had to borrow a shirt from James. It was a little tight around the shoulders, but Lily said it looked better that way.

Remus nervously played with the stack of bracelets adorning his wrist, picking at the rubber bands and colorful strings. According to Gay Pride Expert Lily Evans, they all had to wear matching rainbow bracelets to the parade, so the previous night was spent watching YouTube video after YouTube video trying to weave some semblance of a band together. Remus’ was too tight, nearly cutting his circulation off, Sirius’ was missing the color yellow, and James’ was really just one big knot, but they were all sort of matching, and that’s what counts.

“Alright,” Lily said, leaning back, “what do you think?”

Remus sat up and glanced in the mirror, turning his head right and left to admire the rainbow arching across his cheek. “Looks great. Thanks Lils.”

“We’re gonna look like a bunch of badass gay ninjas,” James exclaimed, running into the already crowded bathroom. He passed everyone a rainbow bandana, twisting it around his head and securing it behind his ears. “What do you think?”

“I think we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry up,” Lily said, adding a final spritz of hairspray to her ensemble to keep her hair firmly in the two buns on the crown of her head. She applied a coat of bright red lipstick and grabbed her heart-shaped sunglasses off the counter before pushing Sirius and Remus out the door. “Let’s go, my little gay babies.”

They had booked a hotel just a few blocks from the main drag of the parade, and as soon as they stepped outside, they could already hear the boisterous cheers and bass-heavy drums beating away. Lily linked her arm through James’, pulling him along the sidewalk faster.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Evans,” Sirius said slowly, already earning a deathly glare, “but how do you know so much about this? I mean…it’s not really your kind of event.”

Lily rolled her eyes like the answer should have been obvious. “I’m an ally, Black, you don’t have to be gay to love Pride. Plus, I’m not about to turn down the opportunity to wear a good tie-dye t-shirt. It’s a muggle thing, right Remus?”

Remus shrugged sheepishly, his hand brushing Sirius’ as they walked. “I guess so. I’ve always lived too far away from London to go to the parade, so I’m not really sure how it works.”

“You two are hopeless.”

“I like it,” James said proudly, a perky pep to his step. “I look good in eyeliner.”

Lily hummed in agreement, only wishing that she could convince James to wear silver eyeliner every day.

As they neared the street sure to be bursting with people, Remus began to sweat, and not from the warm July sun beating down on the pavement. He and Sirius had only been dating for a couple months now; they had just upgraded to holding hands in the Hogwarts halls at the very end of the semester, and here they were, about to do it in front of thousands of people? What If someone said something nasty about the rainbow on his cheek, or didn’t like all the sparkles in Sirius’ hair? Lily and James had put so much effort into this – renting a hotel room and buying the supplies and everything – that he couldn’t very well back out now. And what about Sirius? Was he okay with parading around? Did he even want to do this?

“You good?” A quiet voice asked in his ear. Sirius’ cerulean eyes were tattooed with concern, his fingers brushing against Remus’ before lacing together.

Remus swallowed and nodded. “Just a little nervous.”

“Me too,” Sirius admitted. He poked his cheek. “You look really great though.”

That earned an appreciative, tender smile. “Thanks. So do you. The glitter is my favorite part.”

“I have glitter in places glitter should never be.”

As they rounded the corner, the parade came into full view. Much to Remus’ relief, his single little rainbow painted on face didn’t make him too fancy for the occasion. In fact, it looked like they were almost underdressed.

Rainbows everywhere. Flags and banners and flowery leis. Confetti raining down on the streets, the sunlight bouncing off balloons and painting the thousands of people every color on the spectrum, a crashing kaleidoscope of the most brilliant hues imaginable. It was loud and dizzying and completely mesmerizing. There were young girls holding hands, old men with their beards dyed and their canes wrapped in colorful tape. People dancing down the street with feathers in their hair and little to cover their legs.

“Welcome to Pride,” Lily cheered, wrapping an arm around Sirius and Remus’ shoulders. “Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Sirius said, swallowing his nerves and pulling Remus into the crowd. They approached the parade, washed away into a swift river of dancers, bodies too stiff to wildly sway to the music like everyone else.

As they marched down the street, the apprehension fell off Remus and Sirius’ shoulders, replaced, instead, with giddy smiles and thumping hearts. People were throwing candy and flower petals, not rocks and bricks. They were yelling the lyrics to _I Wanna Dance with Somebody_ , not terrible, bitter insults. Slowly, with some coaxing from Lily and James behind them, Remus and Sirius found an awkward little rhythm with their hips, dancing along with the rest of the pack.

The spectators lining the street applauded, and someone pushed a large flag into Remus’ arms.

“Rocking the face paint, mate!” They yelled before turning to take in the rest of the celebration.

“I told you they’d love it!” Lily cheered, jostling Remus.

Sirius and Remus walked hand in hand down the street, holding the flag around their shoulders like a pair of superheroes. That’s exactly what they were; superheroes who could finally love each other with apology or doubt, without anyone else’s opinion or approval. For the first time outside the safety of their dorm or hidden away deep in the forest, Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius’ cheek, savoring the jolt of electricity that careened through his veins.

Sirius smiled at him, this toothy grin that was as endearing as it was dangerous. “You can do better than that, Moony.”

Remus could. And so he did. He pulled Sirius tight against him, cocooned in the flag, and kissed him as tenderly and passionately as he could muster, letting the swell of the music and the raucous cheers engulf them. He didn’t care if people saw – in fact, he hoped they were all watching – because he was not afraid to kiss his boyfriend anymore. To kiss Sirius, the sparkling, effervescent, rainbow superhero who saved him from a lonely, loveless life.


End file.
